The Immortal Savior
by Thedevilsangel1
Summary: He goes by Tyr now, in Norse it means celestial being, fitting he thinks. Kurama had convinced him to take a vacation, he was going to enjoy it no matter what happened. Even if that means keeping secrets, battling ruthless vikings, befriending a few teenagers, and saving an entire species. Although, hes never been that good at keeping secrets for long.


**Now, for what you've all been waiting for!...**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE IMMORTAL SAVIOR!**

**I know it's been a long wait but, here it is, as promised. Hopefully it's up to your standards, I'm not the best at writing.**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Dragon speaking"**_

Soaring through the clouds at impossible speeds for any lesser creature, was a large black dragon. The shadowed creature dived below the cover of the mist and came into view of a large tower, its red paint drawing the eyes of any passerby, thrusting its way into your focus, standing out among the dark green and dull browns of the valley it was situated in. The figure snorted, _'It certainly is an eyesore'_ it thought.

The dragon flared its wings slowing its decent as it came closer to the tower, the roof was bare and the small silhouette of a single human stood out against the dull gray roof. The human was one the dragon was quite familiar with, it roared out a customary greeting call to the figure, and in turn the human raised its left hand to wave. As the dragon gracefully landed on the barren rooftop it turned its body to face the human and laid its head upon its paw in a formal bow. "Now, now, enough of that. Surely, you remember me telling you that I'm not interested in all that formality trash, makes me feel old." the human waved his hand in a plactating manner.

The dragon deadpanned as it lifted its head to make eye contact with the human, _**"Incase you were unaware, you are absolutely ancient."**_ was the snarky comment from the now relaxed dragon. It sat back on it haunches as it watched the human sputter and turn red, waving his arms in an exaggerated display of embarrassed anger.

"W-why, you, you…Don't sass me you overgrown lizard!" The human flicked the dragon on the nose. The dragon huffed, raising its paw to rub at the sore spot on its snout. It eyed the human as it walked towards the door on the roof leading to a set of stairs descending into the tower. "Come on, Kurama's been waiting for that report of yours." The human glanced back at the dragon.

_**"Yes Sir,"**_ The dragon stretched its legs as it stood, following after the man.

...

In the top level of the tower was a large room, tall enough to fit an average pine tree and wide enough to fit at least three of the black dragons, wingtip-to-wingtip, comfortablely. The room was of a circular design, on one side of the room was a wall of windows overlooking the valley. Across the room was another door, although it was more of an archway, that lead to the floor below them. There were barely any decorations on the walls, excluding a row of portraits and a few framed pictures above the entrance of the room. There was a singular curved desk and a small file cabinet centered in front of the windows, beside the desk was a large orange nine-tailed fox.

It was roughly the size of a horse, an animal that was somewhat uncommon on the continent. Its fur was a dark, rusted orange, that looked closer to red than the actual color used to describe it. The fox glanced up from where it was looking over a stack of papers on the desk. "Took you damn well long enough." it growled.

"Maa, come on Kurama, don't be so grumpy. He just flew all the way from Earth Country." the man addressed the fox. Kurama grumbled under his breath and turned back to his work. The human walked behind his desk and sat down, "Alright, you may begin your debriefing."

The dragon snapped to attention, standing straight as it lifted its head to address the man in front of him. _**"Yoru no Ikari, Beta flare. Name, Kuromu, rank: 3rd Beta. Mission, to scout the Western border of Earth Country and report back to the Hokage in approximately two weeks."**_ The dragon, now identified as Kuromu reported.

"You may proceed." the Hokage said.

_**"As usual, there were no attacks nor breaches of security the entire duration of my stay. The inhabitants of the nearby nest were peaceful and they report that they had a surplus of food in storage for this winter. Additionally, their Tsuchikage sends his greetings.**_

_**Storm season has now ended and the herds have begun to migrate, they are making their way to the Hidden Waterfall Nest on schedule. However, there was a large earthquake and a trench had opened up off the coast. Because of its depth, it had been dragging nearby marine life into it and causing potentially dangerous waves to crash into the cliffs upon which the nest uses as training grounds for their hatchlings. A squad of Yōgan Yōsha were sent to seal the trench, they were successful in their mission. The cliffs have also been reinforced and, as suspected, the dragons were quite upset upon realizing their young could have been harmed at such a sacred place. However, they were peaceful after their initial panic and caused no trouble.**_

**_In conclusion, the mission was a success and the border is secure. End report."_ **Kuromu took a breath and bowed his head, waiting for his superior to address him.

"Thank you, Kuromu, you are dismissed. Go and rest, you have the next two days off." The Hokage said as he waved his hand, giving the dragon permission to leave. As the black dragon left the room the Hokage leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head and releasing a long sigh. "You know, Kurama, I don't think the new Alpha flare commander likes me too much." he said switching topics.

"Oh really, how can you tell." Kurama sarcastically grumbled. The fox was hunched over reading one of the many scrolls stacked in large piles covering the desk, a significantly smaller stack of paperwork sat on the floor next to the fox labelled "DONE".

"Well, just yesterday she sent me a messenger dragon. You know what it told me?" he asked.

"No, what?" was the annoyed response.

"Nothing! She sent me a messenger to tell me absolutely nothing! I was in the middle of lunch when I was called to my office, to be told NOTHING!" he shouted. "And that's not even the worst part. The messenger dragons are like hatchlings, they never listen to me! The little guy kept telling me all about its day and all the stuff it had seen, it was so annoying! My ramen even got cold! But I couldn't just leave it there, it was the most adorable little thing I had ever seen. I didn't want to hurt its feelings, what if it started crying?!" he wailed.

Kurama looked up from the paper he was failing to focus on to see the blond curled up in his chair with watering eyes and grasping the sides of his head in an over dramatic display of distress. He sighed in defeat, he was never going to get through his work if this continued. "Naruto!" he snapped. The man-Naruto looked up, with watering blue eyes, from where he was hunched over staring forlornly at his desk. "Let's take a walk, I was getting bored of paperwork anyways." he said as he slowly rose. He lazily padded to the door and looked over his shoulder, sending a glare to the idiotic blond.

"Alright, it's almost time for dinner anyways, might as well head home early." Naruto said as he stood calmly, his attitude switching in the blink of an eye, his eyes clear of tears and a smug smirk on his face. He straightened his clothes and pulled down his sleeves that had been pushed up in the midst of excited waving. _'Ha, knew he would fall for it! Wonderful hot ramen, here I come!'_ He hopped out of his seat and skipped to the door in a joyful manner, relieved to have finally escaped his work for the day. Kurama grumbled under his breath at his misfortune of having been straddled with an idiot for the rest of eternity.

...

Kurama's ear flicked in annoyance, the sound of slurping grating at his nerves, barely constrained anger forcing its way through his calm mask of indifference. "Naruto, if you do not stop that horrid slurping I will triple the amount of paperwork on your desk for the rest of the week." he threatened lowly. The blond choked on a mouthful of noodles as he looked up incredulously at his companion, he swallowed quickly. "You don't really mean that, do you? Kurama please, tell me you're joking." Naruto pleaded, his hands coming together in a begging motion.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." an ear flicked in indifference.

"Kurama quit playin' around! You know how much I hate paperwork, it's so boring!" Naruto whined. The pair were seated at a small circular table located in the large kitchen of the blond's home. The building itself was seated on an alcove at the base of the Hokage Tower, it was a mix of the traditional minka and modern style houses, covered in Kudzu vines and painted a burnt orange in contrast to the red tower.

Another ear flicker, then a sigh. "Brat, do you remember the year you spent travelling around?"

"Uhhhh, yeahhh?"

"Well, I think it's time for another vacation." Kurama said. The blond met Kurama's eyes, a unspoken question reflected in crystalline irises.

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it, It might not have been what you expected but if you enjoyed it let me know!**

**Next Chapter: History, yay!**

**TDS, out!**


End file.
